Be Careful
by Randomizer100
Summary: Max, Fang, and the flock, they all mean so much to eachother, but what lengths will they go to for a member? This is just a fanfic I wrote, it isn't a continuation of any one of the books, but specific details from the books are used in my story.
1. Chapter 1

Max-

So I know we were supposed to be settled down now, but you know me! Ha can't rest for a

second, so even though I love the whole "mom" thing I had to get out of the house and stretch my wings

"literally." So that's what fang and I decided to do. We have been going out every night, and just

surveying the area. Hey we might be settled down, but come on, danger is my middle name! That's right

its maximum danger ride…has a nice ring to it huh? Well after the 12th night of flying around looking at

nothing, fang and I decided to take a break for a night. And what happens? You guessed it…something

bad! The house two doors down from us was broken into, now they don't know "who" did it, but there

were no fingerprints left at the crime scene just huge foot prints that apparently are not in the police

database. Wow what a shocker! This looks like a job for max and her rag-tag group of crime fighting

mutant kids! Yeah right. So fang and I decided to check it out! I know what your thinking, "oh that

sounds fun spending good quality time with fang…" wrong! Fang has been so _Fang_ lately, he will not

make eye contact with me...And he never answers my questions directly. Frankly it's driving me insane!

Fang is my go-to-guy, no pun intended, when I have a problem or concern. But lately he has been

worrying me. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Like the other day at school, we were sitting

outside after school waiting on Nudge to get her stuff, because you know that girl was talking to every

living thing that walked past her on her way to her locker, and a guy in my class James came up to me

and started talking to me. Now James is a really nice guy and has been nice to the whole flock, and he

doesn't look at all like an eraser or white coat! Those are good qualities in a guy. So anyway, he started

talking to me, and then randomly asked me out on a date! I thought fang was going to punch him right

there! The look in his eyes had ME scared, I said I would think about it to James, so on the way home I

asked fang what all that was about, and he didn't even look at me! Uh sometimes I just want to smack

him in the back of the head!


	2. Chapter 2

So, long time no see right?

Well not a lot of news to report here...the break-in I talked about has STILL not been solved! But don't worry I'm working on that...Ha-ha.

So anyways, my life has been practically amazing here with mom and Ella, except for one teeny tiny little thing……FANG!

I mean the guy is driving me up the wall! He never talks to me anymore, like at all. I just don't know what his problem is!

The other day Nudge came running up to him crying because Gazzy and Iggy fired off a stink bomb in her room (what a shocker I know, surely not my two little perfect children) and Fang literally just stood there ignoring her and then he just walked off!!!! I so yelled at him later for that and he didn't even pay attention.

So I bet your wondering about the James guy huh? Well since Fang has been so unnecessarily weird, I decided to get him back! I told James that I would love to go on a DATE with him! Ha-ha that's one thing that definitely got Fang's attention.

So we get home after I said this to James, and all the while Fang has been silent, and we touch down and he looks at me. Now I don't mean a normal nonchalant Fang look, I mean this look of utter pain and sadness. I TRIED to ask what was wrong, and all he could manage to say to me was "you know Max, its hard to find a dress that will hide a 12 foot wingspan!"

I could not believe him! So I just stormed past him and went up to my room. I was sooooooooo angry! Not even chocolate chip cookies helped me.


	3. Chapter 3

Max-

So, I am SOOOOOOOO confused right now! My mind is racing between Fang, and James, and the flock, and mom, and Ella! I just don't know what to do! I'm going to go crazy!

Sorry about that...Just a little rant, now here is the story behind it.

So I told you that I told James that I would love to go on a date with him and Fang flipped out! So instead of wasting money that I obviously don't have, I borrowed a dress from Ella. Now let me tell you something, I might not be your typical girl…I have been known to kill an eraser with just a single blow, or to fly at 200 miles per hour…but boy can I clean up! I mean not to brag or anything but I looked NICE! And if you're wondering it was cold that night so I wore a jacket! So ha-ha to you Fang! Speaking of that jerk, I swear I'm going to kill him! But more about that later, here is what happened.

So James picks me up in his car, it was kind of old but still nice, and he takes me out to dinner. And when I say dinner I don't mean looking to swipe a meal out of a McDonalds trashcan, I mean a four star restaurant! He must have paid a fortune for me because after my fifth entre he looked a little worried. So I decided not to ruin it. After probably the best meal I had ever eaten in my life, we went to the bakery down the street and got some dessert. It was delicious! That was some of the best pie I have ever eaten!

But anyway, so then he drives me back home and gets out opening my door for me….yeah that's right….chivalry still survives. So he walks me back up to my house's front door. I stand there for a minute rambling on about how much fun I had and how he shouldn't have spent so much money on me when suddenly his hands are on each side of my face! So I'm thinking he is about to head butt me and drag me away unconscious when he leans down and right there kisses me! I couldn't believe it! It was so…..AMAZING! We stood there for what seemed like hours, when finally he leaned back and smiled. I was kind of scared he was going to laugh at me or something, but he just stood there. Then he started to lean in to kiss me AGAIN!

But the poor guy never got the chance…the next thing he new Fang had literally swooped down out of nowhere and punched the guy full in the head! I mean really, was that necessary? Poor James fell flat on his back. I started screaming at Fang, and he just looked at me. For a split second I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes. But then he flew off just as fast as he had appeared. Oh man is he going to get it later! So I carried James back to his car, where he regained consciousness and told him I was SOOOOO SORRY! He just freaked out and drove off, so I will probably never see him again.

So then Ella and the rest of the flock come out wondering what all the commotion is about. I told them that Fang just freaked out over nothing and that everything was ok. So then while they were walking back I swear I saw Ella and Iggy holding hands. I must be going crazy. But at least the voice hasn't said anything in a while!

Oh man I swear I'm going to kill Fang! Why does he have to be so selfish and ruin like the only normal/good thing in my life right now? And what's the deal with Ella and Iggy? Iggy is sooooooooo weird when he is around her! Everyone in my house is going crazy!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Fang-

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Oh man max is going to kill me, but I don't even care! So I know what you thinking "well jeez Fang way to over react..." But I don't care!

So I followed Max and that _James_ guy….first of all, how could she even like him? He is dumb, annoying, and he talks way too much. I bet that if an eraser swooped down and grabbed max he would just run around screaming! He can't even fly! I just don't understand Max…. but anyway

So I followed them to that restaurant they went to, and saw that Max ate a lot, then they went to this bakery and I saw Max laughing! I couldn't believe it! She was actually enjoying her self on a _date_ with this guy. Then they got back to Dr. Martinez house and he KISSED HER! I was absolutely furious! I don't know why but I just reacted and flew down from the tree I was in and punched that James guy right in the face...I might have broken his nose, but all I know is that he fell down and Max looked at me and started screaming! I couldn't believe she was mad at ME! I was just trying to look out for her.

So then I flew away, and the rest of the flock came out and Max was still freaking out. So I think it would be a good idea to not sleep in the house tonight. I think I will just stay out in this pretty comfy oak in Dr. Martinez front yard.

I just don't understand Max. I mean...I thought she liked me, we were all doing fine until we started going to school, and then all these guys have been talking to her, and looking at her when she walks down the hallways….and frankly its driving me crazy! I mean I can understand Max is very beautiful and everyth…..wait….I can't believe I just said Max was beautiful...Okay something must be wrong with me… I need some sleep!


	5. Chapter 5

Max-

So I really didn't sleep at all last night. I knew that Fang never came in to the house, and I just felt really bad. Well first I was furious at him….I mean he just punched James for no reason! Well I mean he did kiss me (which I'm still trying to grasp that) but Fang really over-reacted. I don't know what to do with him!

Most people have a hard time reading Fang, but I can usually tell what he is thinking or how he feels. But lately, it has been really hard. He has been shutting me out, he never looks me in the eye and he never wants to talk to me. It has really been upsetting me. If I have a problem I can usually talk to Fang. He doesn't ever judge me or think I'm crazy. He just really understands the real me. And know I need to talk to someone, and Fang isn't here!

So that's it I have made up my mind, I'm going out to look for Fang. I'm pretty sure he is in the big oak tree outside in mom's yard. That's a nice tree.

I think I will take Iggy with me too.


	6. Chapter 6

Iggy-

…….what? Why do I care if fang is missing? Uggggg….. So max comes into my room at o'dark thirty and she says "Iggy, Fang never came into the house last night and I'm worried about him. Could you please come with me to help look for him?"

Hmm let me think about that…no.

So I tried to go back to sleep and max shook me awake…AGAIN! So I gave max my angry look and said, "Max, I know you're worried about Fang but why are you bringing the blind kid, to LOOK for Fang???" well then Max got mad so I had to get out of bed and put on clothes, and follow Max outside to look for Fang.

I swear if he is just outside the house in the oak tree I'm going to kill him.

Max-

Iggy come on!! I swear he is taking forever!

"Ummmmm Max, what's going on?"

Oh great now Gazzy is up too. Okay come on gaz you can come with me and ig to find fang. No gaz you can not wake everyone else up. Geez what is with these kids? So unruly you would think I would have taught them better!

Come on guys we need to actually go _outside _to find Fang. Why don't we try to get out there before the entire flock wakes up? That sounds like a good idea to me! Geez!

Gasman-

There sure was a lot of racket downstairs so I decided to check it out.

Iggy was walking around half naked and max was trying to tell him to put clothes on but of course he wasn't listening. Then I tried to ask max what was going on and she just mumbles something about fang missing, so I wanted to help.

You know if fang wasn't so emo we wouldn't have to go looking for him all the time. Sheesh he is probably going to hit me for calling him that.

Max-

So now that I have this little search party going we finally made it outside. Wow fang is probably going to freak when he realizes I brought basically the whole flock to come find him. He can be mad at me later, I don't care.

We finally get out to the front yard where I thought fang was going to be, but I can't see him.

Hey Ig...Gazzy…can you guys tell if Fang is up in that tree right there?

"Well I don't see him."

Uhh, thanks for the help Iggy. How bout you Gaz?

"I don't seem him either, well that was fun. I'm going to bed"

"Me too, when you get fang, remind me to hit him in the morning for making me wake up so early!"

Sorry about that Iggy. You guys go back into the house. I will find him.

Wow they were really helpful. I unfurled my wings and flew up into the tree. Trying to hover for a while I landed on a branch.

Hey fang are you up here? Hello? Fang? Ok if you are blending into your surroundings just so I can't find you I'm going to punch at the air until I hit you!

"You would look like an idiot if you did that."

Fang! I heard that! Now where are you? I punched the air a couple of times…

"Ow! Hey that hurt!"

Fang moved his arm to block his face so I could now see him again. Fang...why are you up here...well besides the obvious...why didn't you come down when I called for you? I was worried about you. I even brought Iggy with me, who is going to punch you in the morning by the way. So what's you problem huh?

"You...you were worried about me?"

Well of course I was worried about you idiot. You didn't come into the house tonight so I didn't know where you were and…well … I got worried.

"I'm sorry I worried you but I was just upset so….wait did you hear that"

Fang was telling me what he was feeling...well that's weird. Wait I did hear something...a snap, like a broken branch or something.

"I will go check it out..."

No wait fang, wait for me! Ugg! That idiot now I can barely see where he is. Even with my super awesome raptor like vision it's hard to see fang in the dark…he just blends in so well! Oh wait I think I see him…no wait that's not fang…oh my god...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gazzy-

Max! Max! Max! Wake up! Max wake up now! Come on get up!

"Owww…my head…uhh…where am I? Wait where is fang? Somebody help fang? Hurry the erasers got him! Hurry someone go save him!"

Umm max, fang is gone. We didn't even realize someone was out there until we heard you scream. By the time we got out here to you, the erasers were gone.

"And…they took fang with them..?"

Yeah max, they took fang with them. We tried to follow them, but we couldn't find them. And then your head was bleeding...and angel started freaking out.

"Fang is gone? This is all my fault! I wasn't fast enough! They just came out of nowhere and someone hit me in the head...owww...it hurts…."

Careful max, you're still bleeding a little. Hey Iggy come help me get her inside. Ok here you go why don't you just lay on the couch for now and rest. Tomorrow we can find fang.

"I'm so sorry everyone, it's all my fault."

Its ok max, no one blames you now just rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Fang-

……………huh……uh….geez…my head is killing me….wait…where am I? Hello? Is anyone out there….like at all? Come on…I know you bad guys like to keep the rooms dark so I am not able to see my surroundings ... so you know, it makes it harder for me to escape, but it also keeps me from seeing you… which I would like to do that….. All right, if no one is going to answer then I'm going to revert back to my normal silence.

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………

……………………………………………

……………………………………………..

………………………………………………………….

Ok really this is ridiculous.

SOMEBODY! ANYONE OUT THERE????

WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME HERE?

"So much talking for one who is usually so quiet"

Umm… thanks….but who said that?

"Oh Fang, you never had any idea, Max always thought she had a chip that lead us to your little group whe…"

Umm our little group is the flock, and Max is going to find me and kick you butt… just FYI

"Please do not interrupt me again Fang, so like I was saying, Max always placed that burden upon herself…poor Max…but anyway, so Fang, would you like to know who really has the chip?"

Umm sure I guess so. Does this information in any way help me leave this crappy lit room?

"I'm going to ignore that comment Fang, but yes this information does pertain to you, but not in the way you would think…"

Let me guess, the big secret is that I … Fang… has the chip. I'm right huh? Aww now don't get so angry, it will be ok, hey how about I pretend I didn't guess correctly and then you tell me and I act surprised? How does that sound?

"I'm tired of your childish games, yes, you contain the chip implant. It is your entire fault, everything, anytime that anyone from Itex has found you; it was because of you Fang… So how does that make you feel?"

You know, by now I have kinda excepted all the ridiculousness of you white-coats, but this is definitely the first time one has asked my _feelings_ about something, wow… I don't know what to say to this one. Well if you wanna have a Mr. Rodgers talk then how about we start with the physical feeling of the restraints, I'm not sure Mr. Whoeveryouare if you have ever been attached to a gurney via leather arm restraints, but it kinda….sucks… so that is a downer, plus I'm being held in a _crappy lit room_ which I stated before, but besides all of that, I don't feel to bad about the microchip….wherever it is.

…………………………………………………

Awww, no witty remark from Dr. Whoeveryouare?

"You underestimate me Fang, you and the rest of your little group, but you genetic mistakes are going to regret not taking me seriously"

Ouch, really? _Genetic Mistakes_? That was a little harsh don't you think? I mean, I at least put Dr. in front of your name, you probably aren't even a real doctor.

"HUSH YOU INSUFFERABLE CHILD! I'M SO SICK OF HEARING YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR FLYING FREAKS BACK TALK AND SASS MY COLLEGES AND I! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE POWER WE HOLD OVER YOUR LIVES! WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!!!!"

(Door slams, Dr. Whoeveryouare leaves)

Well, that was….interesting… ok Max, I'm ready to be rescued now. Oh Max, where are you? I'm sorry for what I did and said earlier, I didn't mean it I was just overcome by this feeling and I couldn't help myself, I wanted to tell you in the tree, but I didn't get a chance….

Whoa Fang, get a hold of yourself, only been here…. 2 days… and your talking to yourself, this isn't going to end well, either Max has been listening this whole time and she is going to make fun of me FOREVER, or I'm going to be insane by the time she finds you….. Well at least there is a bright side….wait…. no there isn't….. Yep, I'm going to go insane.


	8. Chapter 8

-Max

Fang, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault; I can't believe I let this happen to you. How did this happen? How could you of all people be captured? I'm so stupid, I should have seen or at least heard those erasers from miles away…how could I let them take you? Fang…. I'm so sorry….wherever you are…. I will find you.

"Hey Max, can I come sit by you?

Iggy? How did you know I was out here on the porch?

"Come on Max, are you really questioning my tracking skills? I mean really…"

Ok, sorry Iggy you're right, I'm just so upset right now, I… I don't know what to do…they took Fang, and I let it happen

"Hey come on, no one blames you for that, stop beating yourself up over it"

No, I can't and what if they come back am I totally going to wimp out again? What if they take they rest of my flock with them next time? I'm the leader, my job is to look after you kids, and protect you! I totally failed! I just let Fang down completely!

"Max, it will be ok…we will find Fang, all of us together. Come one, if we put all our skills together surely finding Fang will be no problem! Don't worry, everything will be ok. I promise"

Iggy, how can you be so confident in me? Right now I'm not so sure I would be any help at all….

"OK! WHATEVER MAX! If that's the way you want to feel then so be it…you can sit here and feel like a crappy leader or a bad friend or whatever….but im going to get off my bird-kid butt and go find Fang, so are you going to help me or not??"

Wow, umm Iggy, you can calm down just a bit…..wait, what am I _doing_ I'm Maximum Ride, I cant just sit here and sulk while my best friend (no offense Iggy) and a member of my flock is somewhere held captive by erasers, and white-coats, and whatnot! I'm going to go and find him and kick the butts of whoever took him from me! Well come on Iggy, don't just sit there, lets go get the troops rallied!!!!

"_That's it max, don't give up…._Uhhh Max! Wait for me!!"


End file.
